


By the cover

by TheTheoryOfDreaming



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (he's very cool and has a motorbike), Alternate Universe - High School, BTS are teachers, Established Relationship, Felix is crushing on Jungkook, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I write Jeongguk instead of Jungkook, Jungkook helps train the school's dance team, Jungkook is still in college, M/M, SKZ are students, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Some Fluff, Unrequited Crush, but actually, who can blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTheoryOfDreaming/pseuds/TheTheoryOfDreaming
Summary: Kim Namjoon teaches math.Jeon Jeongguk rides a motorbike and lives in leather jackets and cool boots.They couldn't be any more different.ORThe one where an entire High School learns to not judge a book by its cover.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix if you squint and tilt your head just so, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, one-sided Jeon Jungkook/Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	By the cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrttyBbyBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrttyBbyBun/gifts).



> This is for my baby girl, my soulmate, my beloved beta, PrrtyBbyBun. Love you so much, have a nice day!

#

The student body is very fond of Kim Namjoon. Yes, math isn’t exactly the most interesting and fun subject but that’s not Mr Kim’s fault. Mr Kim is simply trying to get his students through exams unscathed and the students appreciate that. On top of it, Mr Kim is fair, patient and always willing to offer his help should a student need it. In short, the students love Kim Namjoon. 

They just think that he’s not the most adventurous or interesting person - he’s studious, nerdy, a bit clumsy, quiet, shy and despite being ridiculously tall makes himself smaller by slouching and ducking to other people’s heights.

He seemingly can’t compare to the bubbly, bright personality of Mr Jung Hoseok or the captivating charm of Mr Park Jimin or the interesting eccentricity of Mr Kim Taehyung or the mysterious privacy of Mr Min Yoongi and certainly not to the bold confidence of Mr Kim Seokjin.

The students love Kim Namjoon, they certainly do. They just think he’s a bit boring.

“... and so you can multiply both sides by -1 to make the negative x positive, see?”

Mr Kim pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Hyunjin in the back of the class doesn’t react and simply twirls his pen through his fingers. He should really pay attention because math isn’t his strongest subject but… he’s bored. Terribly bored. His best friend Felix is almost asleep next to him. Math certainly isn’t for them. They’re basically only here to go to dance practice with Mr Jung later. 

The bell rings. Finally!

Hyunjin is struggling to zip his backpack when Felix tugs at his elbow. He looks up and follows his friend’s finger with his eyes only to see possibly the third-hottest human he has ever laid his eyes on, after himself and Changbin, of course. The boy - no, _man_ \- is straddling the motorbike he obviously just arrived with, taking off the helmet and shaking out his long, curly black hair. He kicks the stand out and dismounts, tucking the helmet beneath his arm and unzipping his leather jacket.

“Jeon Jeongguk!” Hyunjin’s head whips around. Mr Min? Where did he suddenly come from?

“How often do I have to tell you to wear your fucking gear when you’re riding this death machine?”

The hottie laughs. “Way too many times, hyung. Shouldn’t you know by now that I won’t listen?”

“Brat.” And then Mr Min _hugs_ hottie. They must be very familiar with each other, especially since hottie calls Mr Min hyung.

Felix tugs Hyunjin’s sleeve again. “Hyung, who is this guy?”

“Apart from eye candy and obviously friends with Mr Min? No idea.”

“Not helpful,” Felix grumbles.

Hyunjin laughs. “Come on, let’s get lunch. Maybe food will help you to get over your instant crush.”

Felix pouts but follows Hyunjin to the cafeteria nonetheless. It’s not like they’ll ever see the guy again, he’s too old to be a student and doesn’t look the type to be a teacher.

Turns out they’re wrong. They do see hottie again, later, during dance practice. Mr Jung enters the gym and behind him, laughing about something, is hottie. Felix grips Hyunjin’s wrist so tightly that Hyunjin flinches in pain.

“Jesus Christ, Felix, let go before you break my bones, I swear to God…”

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen! Or more like good afternoon!” Mr Jung beams at them as if he doesn’t make that joke every single time. At the beginning of the term he had still gotten some polite fake laughter but by now everybody had given up. That didn’t deter Mr Jung in the slightest.

“As you can see, we have a guest today! This is one of my favourite dongsaengs, Jeon Jeongguk, and he will help me with demonstrations today. I told you last time that most of you have the choreography down, good job by the way, but the synchronisation is still lacking. 

“Jeonggukkie here,” Mr Jung’s hand clasps hottie’s shoulder, “was in my college dance team and we worked together pretty well so I’m sure we can maybe show you a few tricks today. Do you want to say something about yourself, Jeonggukkie?”

“Hi.” Hottie lifts his hand, is that a blush spreading over his cheeks? “As Hoseok-hyung just said, my name is Jeon Jeongguk, please call me Jeongguk, I’m not that much older than you and Mr Jeon is my dad. Uhm, I’m still in college and compete with the dance team so I’m decent I guess.” Where does this sudden shyness come from? This guy seems way different from the guy who dismounted a motorbike and talked back to Mr Min who is one of the most intimidating teachers even though everybody knows that Mr Min is a lot of bark and no bite. But it’s the same leather jacket and shiny jet-black hair so it has to be the same guy.

“Ah, he’s way too modest.” Mr Jung seems tempted to ruffle hottie’s - Jeongguk’s - hair but he doesn’t. “Okay guys, everyone into position!”

Training starts and it’s always exhausting - not for Minho, the annoying show-off - but this time Hyunjin can tell that it’s a lot harder for Felix to concentrate because he fumbles his steps in ways he usually wouldn’t and Hyunjin understands why, Jeongguk is very distracting. He took off his leather jacket which left him in nothing but a white shirt that is slowly starting to stick to him with sweat, it’s summer and they’re dancing after all, skin-tight jeans that have huge rips in the knee area, so huge that Hyunjin can see just how defined Jeongguk’s thigh muscles are, and heavy black boots. Just because Hyunjin has a boyfriend doesn’t mean he can’t look. 

Tight jeans and boots are not proper dance attire but Jeongguk doesn’t seem to notice that because he glides through the steps of their choreography smoothly without any bumps or hiccups. It’s like how by all known laws of aviation bees shouldn’t be able to fly but do it anyway, Jeongguk shouldn’t be able to dance like this. He does it anyway. 

Hyunjin is about to drown in admiration and yes, a bit of jealousy, he’s only human, when Mr Jung lets them take a break and Jeongguk just casually flips backward into a handstand, those arms flexing, and comes to stand on his feet again. Felix gasps and Hyunjin chuckles about his friend’s antics.

“Hey, uhm, Jeongguk, right?” Of course Minho would be the first to scrape up the courage to go and actually talk to him.

“Yes?” Jeongguk looks up from his water bottle and searches the throng of students collapsed on the ground to see who spoke to him. Maybe Hyunjin is imagining things but he feels like Jeongguk’s eyes linger on Felix for a short second. Does Felix stand a chance after all?

“I’m, uhm, just curious. What’s your major?”

“Oh, there you are.” Jeongguk spots Minho. “I’m, uh, majoring in photography. Yeah. And a minor in dance, otherwise they wouldn’t let me on the team.”

Minho isn’t finished. “Can you major in dance?”

Jeongguk nods enthusiastically. “Yes, you can, Yugyeom’s a dance major. Uhm, a friend of mine.”

“Damn it,” Felix mumbles so quietly that only Hyunjin can hear him. “I was gonna file him away as hot but now he’s cute too?”

“I knew it was a good idea to bring Jeonggukkie along! He’s not only helping me with demonstration but also telling you about college experience, it’s like killing two birds with one stone!” Mr Jung is much too energetic after all the dancing they’ve been doing, what does it take to make this guy tired? “Okay, everybody, break’s over. Let’s continue!”

Jeongguk comes around to dance practice pretty much every time he can even though he’s busy with his last year at college. Hyunjin admires him, Jeongguk is one of the best dancers he has ever seen. Hyunjin wants to be like him. And Felix wants to have him, as he keeps whining to Hyunjin.

Mr Jung turns out to be right. After watching how Mr Jung and Jeongguk synchronize their moves the entire team adapts their techniques and improves. Just in time for their performance at the school’s summer fair they get it down perfectly.

“Good job everyone, I’m proud of you! I-”

“Sorry, hyung, gotta go, I’ll catch you later!” Jeongguk grabs his jacket and hastily leaves the gym hall.

“Okay, bye Jeonggukkie! Anyways, …” Mr Jung turns back to the students and gives his obligatory encouragement speech for the final rehearsal that Hyunjin just drones out. He’s too tired to think. He just wants to go home, have a cold shower and then cuddle Changbin for the rest of the day. He’s sure Changbin won’t have any objections, despite his badass image.

Thankfully Mr Jung doesn’t take too long this time so they get to return to the changing rooms quickly. Felix is the first to open the door with Hyunjin at his heels so they just about catch the sight of a muscled back before fabric slides in place over it. Hyunjin resists the temptation to whistle. Changbin is just as muscular, if not more. Yes, Hyunjin is very lucky.

Jeongguk turns around with a sheepish grin. Hyunjin never noticed how bunny-like his teeth were. The guy was one great puzzle. “Sorry, just had to freshen up real quick but I’ll be gone now, bye!” He’s out of the door before Felix can even blink.

“Will you come to see the performance?”, Hyunjin calls after him.

“Of course! See you there!” And he’s gone.

Felix slumps down on a bench. “Will that be it? Will the summer fair be the last time I get to see Jeon Jeongguk?

“Come on, Lixie. It’s okay, you’ll get over him. He’s too old anyway.” Hyunjin sits next to him and rubs circles on his shoulder blade, not even caring about the sweat. 

“I know. But it still hurts.” Felix stares at nothing.

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.” Felix rubs his face. “Okay, let’s get out of here.”

  
  


The summer fair is always a big event, one would think that it’s lame but staff and students love it, even the older ones. The school is decorated, stalls and a stage are set up, classes are cancelled for the day and everyone mills about, either frequenting or manning the booths. Hyunjin is through with his shift at the waterballoon fight booth and got himself something to eat so he goes to bug Felix who is currently doing his shift at the raffle ticket booth.

“Hey, Hyunjin!” Hyunjin turns around and there stands Jeon Jeongguk in all his glory. “Sorry to bother you, have you seen Na- Mr Kim?”

Hyunjin squints. “Which Mr Kim? We have quite a few of those.”

“True.” Jeongguk smiles and rubs the back of his neck. “Uhm, I’m looking for Kim Namjoon. He wanted to meet me here about ten minutes ago and it’s not like him to be late so…” He trailed off.

Hyunjin closes his eyes and tries to remember but comes up blank. “I don’t know to be honest. I don’t think I’ve seen him at all today to be honest.”

“Oh. Okay, thanks.”

“Wait, you could try his office! He’s the counselor, maybe a student wanted to talk to him.”

“Cool, thank you!” Jeongguk lights up before faltering again. “Uhm, I have no idea where his office is to be honest. Do you have time to show me the way?”

Hyunjin shrugs. “Sure.”

“Are you excited about your performance later?” Jeongguk’s valiant attempt at small talk is brushed aside by Hyunjin’s curiosity.

“Yeah, a little. Why do you want to see Mr Kim? He’s not a dancer and I think you’re a little too old and too out of High School for his counselling.”

“Uhm.” Jeongguk scratches the back of his neck. Over the weeks Hyunjin picked up on this nervous habit of his for when he’s embarrassed which happens surprisingly often. “He’s… my boyfriend?”

Hyunjin stops and stares. “He’s _what_?”

“My… my boyfriend.”

“Mr Kim.”

“Yeah.”

“Is _your_ boyfriend?”

“Yes?” Jeongguk’s confirmation sounds more like a question.

“How?”

“He asked me out, we started dating and fell in love. How it usually goes, nothing fancy.”

Hyunjin starts walking again. “I can’t get my head around this. _You_ and _Mr Kim_.”

“What’s so difficult to understand about it? It’s a relationship like any other.” Jeongguk follows with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Well… okay, don’t take this the wrong way, I like Mr Kim but he’s shy and boring. You’re the opposite, you’re cool and interesting and fun, a dancer majoring in photography and riding a motorbike. He’s a _math_ teacher. Math is like the most boring thing out there.”

Jeongguk laughs. “I agree with you on math, I find it incredibly boring too, but he doesn’t think that. I love it when he talks about equations because his eyes light up and you can basically feel his excitement. His job might be nothing for me but it’s perfect for him and makes him happy so why should it make a difference for me? Also, I wouldn’t call him shy. He’s just 500% more polite than the rest of the world.”

Hyunjin chews his lip in thought until they arrive at Mr Kim’s office. “I guess you’re right. Maybe it’s a little less difficult to believe now. Anyways, see you later at the performance?”

He holds his hand for a high five.

Jeongguk returns the high five with a grin. “Sure. Wouldn’t miss it for the world, I’ll have to see if you kids have really learned something.”

In that moment the door to Mr Kim’s office opens, a meek boy leaving. “Thanks, Mr Kim!”

“No problem. Come back if it gets worse, okay?”

The boy smiles weakly. “I will.”

The door opens wider, Mr Kim appears with a sigh. Once his eyes fall on Jeongguk his face lights up. “Jeongguk!”

“Hi, hyung. There you are, hiding from me like that!”

“Sorry, but he needed help, you know?”

“I know. That’s why I’m not mad.” Jeongguk grabs Mr Kim’s hand. Mr Kim smiles and pulls Jeongguk closer to wrap his arm around Jeongguk’s waist and Hyunjin should _really_ leave to let them have their privacy.

Before he can move Mr Kim notices him. “Hyunjin, why aren’t you outside? Do you need my help with something?”

“No.” Hyunjin shakes his head and finally backs away. “I was just showing Jeongguk the way so I’ll go back now. See you later!” He turns around and leaves but he can’t resist the temptation to look back. Mr Kim is kissing Jeongguk. Whelp, he did _not_ want to see that.

Hyunjin returns to the fair and realizes that he’ll have to tell Felix. Poor Felix who will be devastated. Maybe he shouldn’t do it before the show then.

The performance goes perfectly, they get lots of applause and Jeongguk is in the first row, together with Mr Jung and Mr Kim, cheering for them and congratulating them after. Felix is glowing with pride and Hyunjin is so sorry that he has to dim that glow before Felix makes a fool out of himself. Felix looks at Hyunjin impatiently.

Hyunjin bites his lip and looks around. Damn it, where is Changbin? “Ahm, during your shift I found out that Jeongguk’s in a relationship.”

Felix’s face falls. “Really?”

Hyunjin nods. “Yeah. I’m so sorry Lixie.”

“Oh.” Felix slumps against Hyunjin who immediately wraps him in a hug. It’s a puppy crush, they both know that, but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt.

“Hey there.” Changbin appears at Hyunjin’s elbow, Jisung in tow. “What happened?”

“Someone broke my heart,” Felix huffs out before Hyunjin can answer.

“Who do I need to beat up?” Changbin is helpful as always.

“Why would someone break Lixie’s heart? That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Okay, maybe Jisung is actually a little more helpful.

“It’s fine.” Felix pulls away from the embrace and Hyunjin is relieved to see that his eyes are dry. “Please don’t beat him up.”

“If you say so.” Changbin shrugs.

“Him?” Jisung pricks his ears up. “Who?”

Felix squirms. “I don’t want to say.”

“Awww, Lixie….” Jisung immediately starts to bug Felix once he’s sure Felix is okay.

Changbin pulls Hyunjin away. “Let’s leave the chaos duo to their bickering. And I’m curious. Who was it?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “I won’t go around spilling Felix’s secrets like that.”

Changbin’s pout doesn’t get him anywhere.

“Come on, I want to have a water balloon fight with you.” Hyunjin drags his boyfriend over the grounds.

The summer fair is fun and games like always. Mr Kim S. and Mr Kim T. (why does everyone have to be called Kim?) have their usual competition, Mr Park and Mr Jung are the life of the party and the students mingle around them. But Mr Kim N. is the one who takes the cake. By kissing Jeongguk in the middle of the stage that they’re currently helping the dance team to take down.

After such a public display of affection Hyunjin doesn’t feel bad about sharing what Jeongguk had told him anymore.

The student body is very fond of Kim Namjoon. Math is still boring and Mr Kim is still clumsy and quiet but he somehow managed to attract cool, fun Jeongguk and isn’t afraid to show that so he can’t possibly be shy or boring.

The students love Kim Namjoon, they certainly do. They won’t ever think he’s boring again.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @ChanSeongGuk  
> Beta by ny friends Ice_crystals and simplyverstappen this time. Thanks guys!


End file.
